Friends Since Preschool
by Erisol-all-the-way-yo
Summary: When you've been friends with someone since before you can remember. It can be kind of hard to express that your feeling go beyond friendship... Arthur Kirkland is living with his best friend to save money and he keeps wanting to tell the other that he loves him. Yet he never does. What happens when his american friend shows interest? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep!_ A groan escaped the young Americans' lips as his alarm went off telling him it was time to get up for school. School; he had to go back already. The dirty blonde flipped over, slamming his hand down on the clock and smashing it to bits. Leaving his hand there for a bit, he eventually opened his bright blue eyes, staring at the ceiling. Alfred could hear his roommate was up and cooking breakfast. He sniffed the air lightly and his mouth started to water, it smelt really good… Damn, that meant he had to get up. He rolled to the side of the bed, bits of his alarm falling to the floor; Alfred got up stretching. He didn't bother to put on a shirt and walked out to the kitchen, grabbing his glasses, before he left the room though, that were near his bedroom door. He sat down at the table and looked at the boy facing the stove.

"Hey Artie, what cha' cooking?" He asked, smiling sleepily.

Arthur groaned, "I see you're up, Alfred…" He turned around and blushed when he saw the teen wasn't quite awake. "Err; maybe not… You look like you're still half asleep…" He turned around to face the stove.

Alfred noticed the blush before the shorter man turned around again, "You didn't answer me Artie." He said getting up to look over his shoulder. "It smells good for once."

"Shut up, you git!" He could feel Alfred against his back and leaned back slightly before realizing what he was doing. "I'm making eggs and bacon… Is that okay, you wanker?"

Alfred could have sworn that Arthur leaned back against him but he had pulled back quite quickly, so it was difficult to tell. "Uh, ya that's fine… Thanks Artie,"

"Good, now sit down…" He elbowed Alfred lightly.

The blue eyed American raised an eyebrow but went and sat down again waiting for Arthur to be done. He shut his eyes and laid his head down on the table so he could wait but soon fell asleep again. Arthur finally finished cooking and turned to give the impatient boy some food but saw him fast asleep. He sighed and placed a plate in front of him while he sat down to eat his own meal. The British teen didn't eat very much before noticing that Alfred had his lips parted so that if he was to lean over and kiss him; he could slip his tongue in. He shook his head trying to finish eating but every time he looked at Alfred, he wanted to kiss him. Arthur soon leaned over and tipped the boys head slightly so he could reach his lips. Pressing his lips against the other boys he felt him stir slightly; Arthur pulled away so quickly he fell back in his chair landing on the ground. He groaned loudly which woke up Alfred completely.

Alfred touching his lips lightly, "Arthur, I dreamt that someone kissed me." He looked over and saw him on the ground, "Dude what are you doing down there?" He asked laughing.

"I was making sure there was still gravity… What do you think I'm doing you git? I fell; not a big deal." He said getting up and dusting himself off. "You had a dream about kissing? Sounds like you Alfred…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I was making sure there was still gravity… What do you think I'm doing you git? I fell; not a big deal." He said getting up and dusting himself off. "You had a dream about kissing? Sounds like you Alfred…"

* * *

He chuckled lightly, "I don't always think about kissing; plus it was different this time. It was really sweet unlike the ones I get most of the time. Oh uh, sorry I should've helped you up."

Arthur blushed, _'He liked it… He doesn't know it was me but still; he liked me kissing him.'_ He thought to himself. He was now smiling like a fool, probably scaring Alfred, he sat down. "Eat your food so that we can drive to school."

"Thanks for reminding me…" He said stuffing his face with food, "This is really good Artie!"

"You say that like it isn't always." Arthur murmured.

"Well sometimes it is." He mumbled between bites.

Arthur sighed and finished off his food, "I'm going to take a shower and when I'm done I expect you to be ready."

He started towards the stairs before he felt Alfred's strong hand holding him, "I need one too but there won't be any hot water left in the bathroom after… And we only have the one shower so what should I do then?" he asked.

He turned back to face him, "We're not kids anymore you wanker; we can't take a shower together… That would be strange."

"Oh come on Artie; it's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before. We're best friends, and if you really want we can wear boxers or something."

Arthur blushed slightly, "F-fine…" He sat down again shaking Alfred's arm off, "Just finish eating quickly okay."

Alfred smiled in victory, "Yes; thanks Artie!" He said cheerfully as he ate the rest of the food.

Once Alfred finished his food, he grabbed Arthur from his chair and threw him over his shoulder carrying him upstairs. Artie held onto the taller boy tightly and heard the bathroom door open which made his face bright red. He was going to be taking a shower with Alfred; something he hadn't done in almost thirteen years. Alfred set his small friend on the counter and saw his red face.

"Are you okay Artie? You're really red." He stepped close and grabbed him, pressing his own forehead against the smaller boys.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, "Uh ya I'm fine Alfred… You can let go of me now; and start the water we don't want to be late for school.

"Okay but if you need a hero I'm always here!" He said reaching past the curtain to turn on the shower.

"Yes yes…" He mumbled, still embarrassed.

"So Artie are you going to take your clothes off or what?" Alfred asked grinning.

"Oh, ya… I'll take them off, no- Wait… Don't you know what you just said you dolt! That's bizarre don't ask it like that…"

"I guess I didn't think of it." He laughed pulling off his pj pants and throwing them in the laundry bin.

Arthur sighed but pulled off his shirt anyways; otherwise he knew that Alfred would rip it off of him. He slipped from the counter to pull off his pants but hit Alfred when he got down. Alfred grabbed his friend in desperation, and pulled him down with him instead of staying up. He hit his head against the ground and groaned while Arthur landed on his chest.

"Thanks Artie… That hurt dude, even for a hero like me."

"I'm sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized, tears coming to his eyes.

Alfred noticed the tears and sat up quickly holding the boy in his arms tightly, "I'm fine, please don't cry. I'm a hero and it would be bad if I let someone cry."

Arthur wrapped his arms around his blue eyed friend, "Are you sure? Cause I can always go get you some ice!" He shifted a bit to get up.

When Arthur shifted on his lap the other boy moaned loudly and grasped Arthur's shirt tightly. Arthur's eyes widened as he felt the boys hand grip him tightly, "Are you okay Alfred?"

He moaned again and his head fell onto Arthur's chest, "Ya… I'm; I'm fine… You just… You rubbed me the right way." He panted.

"What do you-" His face turned bright red, "I'm so sorry Alfred! I didn't know I really didn't!"

Arthur scrambled to get off but Alfred's grip was too tight for him to get away. But as he scrambled around it just made it worse, Alfred was starting to get really hard and he didn't know what to do. So he kissed him; once Alfred did Arthur finally stopped moving about and, surprising the younger boy, Arthur kissed him back. Alfred pulled back now blushing himself.

"You take a shower now; I-I think I'll just take one at school." Alfred said letting go of Arthur and lifting him off his lap.

"Um, okay… I won't take long so just wait for me downstairs…" He looked at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"You take a shower now; I-I think I'll just take one at school." Alfred said letting go of Arthur and lifting him off his lap.

"Um, okay… I won't take long so just wait for me downstairs…" He looked at the ground.

* * *

The blue eyed teen nodded and moved to the door to go get dressed. Alfred went to his room and shut the door; he slid down the door to the ground. He lightly touched his lips; that kiss had felt like the sweet one he got while he was asleep… Did that mean that he had been dreaming about Arthur? No… That wasn't it; he hadn't ever kissed him, well up until now he hadn't. So then why did that feel so familiar? He sighed and went to get dressed, so that he could drive the two of them to school. He was still extremely confused about his feelings and Alfred had no clue what it meant that he had liked kissing his best friend. He pulled his white t-shirt over his head slowly before pulling on some jeans and finally his aviators' jacket. Once he was dressed, Alfred went downstairs to wait for his friend. Sitting on the last step Alfred heard the water shut off and then Arthur came out wearing a pair of dark blue jeans holding his shirt.

"Hurry up dude… We're going to be late." Alfred murmured trying to look anywhere but Arthur's chest.

"Yes yes I know that you wanker." He walked down the steps slowly, pulling on his shirt.

Alfred stood up and watched him, "Dude you're going to fall."

"Shut up, I won't! I'm not like you." Arthur said.

Stepping down on what he had thought it was the last step -yet he still had two more to go- he surprised himself and fell forwards, he couldn't even catch the railing for his shirt was in the way. Alfred's eyes widened and he moved to catch his friend; Arthur landed on him causing them both to fall to the ground, again.

Alfred groaned loudly, "What's with you and falling on me today?" He asked grinning.

"You could've just let me fall… You didn't have to try and catch me." Arthur saw some red on the floor and his eyes were so wide, plates would've been jealous.

He tipped the boys head to the side causing the American to wince. He had cut the back of his head on the fall… It wasn't bad enough to go to the hospital but Arthur wasn't about to let him go to school. Even if it was the first day back; they could always catch up. And knowing Alfred he would hurt himself more if Arthur left him alone.

"We're staying home today…" The Englishman sighed.

"What; why?"

"You're bleeding all over the floor you wanker! Why do you think?"He asked sarcastically.

"Really… I didn't even realize. So then why are you staying home? Is it cause you love me~?" Alfred asked grinning.

Arthur shook his head, "Would you rather I go to school?" He asked getting off the boy and going to the door.

Alfred grabbed his leg tightly, "Please stay; I don't want you to go Artie."

Arthur blushed when he said that; turning to look at his friend he sighed, "I wasn't actually going to leave. Knowing you, by the time I got back you would've broken a bone or two. I'm going to go call the school."

Before he went to the kitchen to get the phone he bent down and wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist. Straightening up he half dragged the taller boy to the couch; placing him there he told Alfred to sit there and watch some TV. He slowly walked to the kitchen and called the school saying they were sick but that they would try to be at school tomorrow. Arthur sat down at the kitchen table; thinking about what had gone on since just this morning. He and Alfred had kissed… Well it was probably to stop his movements and it had worked. Even so it had felt great kissing the boy while he was awake.

"Artie, did you call in for us?" The dirty blond called from the living room.

"Ya I did…" He shouted back.

"Then come here!"

He groaned and got up moving towards the living room again. Once he got there he looked at the couch he had left Alfred on and saw he wasn't there. Worried he looked around the room; looking for his American friend. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye before being tackled and falling back onto the couch. His attacker came down with him with a thump; landing on the couch he started hitting the man on him.

"Hey Artie calm down it's just me." Alfred laughed from above Arthur.

"I-It's just you…" He stammered, "D-don't do that you git! You scared me…"

"Sorry Artie I didn't mean to." He leaned down pressing his face against Arthur's neck.

"Is this why you called me in here you dolt?" Arthur asked blushing deeply.

"Well since we aren't going to school today and my hair is messed up. I wanted to know if we could have that shower now. And the water should be good now. I mean it sure took you a while to call the school." He laughed

"Why would I have to join you? Can't you take one by yourself?"

"I'm still a bit tippy from when you fell on me."

Arthur winced, "I-I guess… But it won't be a long one okay!"

"It will only be as long as my normal showers."

Alfred got up off of Arthur and pulled him up as well. Arthur sighed; Alfred said that like his showers were short… Whenever he was in the bathroom, he was like a girl almost when it came to his hair. He would spend hours if he could; just improving his looks so he could pick up girls. Right cause Alfred liked girls… Not guys. Another sigh, why did he even like the American? I mean he could be extremely bossy at moments and Arthur always had to go out and get new alarm clocks for him.

Al saw that Arthur was deep in thought and grinned thinking of a way to get him out of it. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. Arthur gasped and his eyes widened, "W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"You weren't talking to me and I was lonely…" He said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Arthur sighed, "Well we should go up and take that shower now Alfred."


	4. Chapter 4

_Arthur sighed, "Well we should go up and take that shower now Alfred."_

* * *

The other nodded and walked towards the stairs, Arthur's hand in his own. Once they got upstairs and into the bathroom Al sighed. Stretching he started to pull of his clothes again and looked at Arthur expectantly. The other blushed and started pulling off his articles of clothing he had put on only moments before. Alfred smiled before turning on the water and stepping in. Arthur could hear him sigh in relief and briefly thought about leaving and going back downstairs, until the American's face popped up in front of his own and pulled him into the warm water. Arthur squeaked in surprise and fell against his chest. Blushing furiously he pushed away from Alfred and looked away.

"You didn't have to pull me in you know…"

"I could tell you were thinking about running away and leaving the hero alone in the shower."

Arthur's eyes widened, "I-I wasn't thinking that… Why would I be thinking about leaving you? If I left someone like you alone you would shrivel up into a prune. Especially since you hit your head; I think you might've lost the little bit of common sense you had left."

"Ouch that hurts Artie." He said bringing his hand to his heart, with a fake look of hurt on his face.

Arthur sighed, "Whatever you berk… Just take your bloody shower."

Alfred smiled brightly and nodded; grabbing the shampoo he squirted some into his hand and started to run it through his hair. He soon hit his bump and gasped causing the Brit to look back at him in concern.

"Here let me do that, it's not as if you know where you have to clean unless you hit it. Just… Bend down or something you're too bloody tall!"

The American grinned and bent down a bit so that his friend could reach his hair. Once Arthur could see what he was doing he happily started to run his fingers through the younger man's hair, careful to avoid the bump he had accidentally caused. Alfred smiled and kept his eyes closed for fear of getting shampoo in his eye. That was one of _the _worst things in the teen's opinion, that and running out of burgers... While Alfred thought of soap in his eye Arthur was watching the other, it was slightly awkward being in a situation like this. It had been a very long time since he had been able to see this much of Alfred's skin… And all he wanted to do was kiss and touch all of it. Yet there was the one thought that always burst that bubble… _'Alfred likes girls, always has and always will.'_ He sighed loudly causing the American to crack open an eyes and look up at the other.

"You okay Artie?" He asked slightly worried.

"Oh of course, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I'm the one who's hurt."

Alfred nodded but still kept a close eye on him. Feeling Arthur's hands move away the boy stood up and looked down at Arthur before allowing the warm water to wash away the soap. "Thanks Artie."

"Of course, now can I leave?"

"No not yet, I wanted to try something." Alfred purred leaning close to the other.

Arthur looked into Alfred's sky blue eyes and instead of leaning away like he normally would he felt himself move a bit closer. The action did not go unnoticed by the taller male and he grinned, "Is that okay Arthur?"

The blond nodded slightly and then suddenly he felt Alfred's arm snake around his waist and his soft lips pressed against his for the third time that day. This time though, it wasn't while he was asleep or even just to make him stop moving. Thinking of this Arthur pulled back not sure what to do; even if he did like the other male it was weird for him to just be kissing him.

"Uh I have to go… Finish reading a book… Finish your shower okay and try not to fall again." Arthur said scrambling out of the shower his face bright red.

The American watched his movements with confusion written all over his face. He had thought that the other liked him... Maybe he had thought wrong once again... It wouldn't be the first time he messed something up because of his idiocy. He sighed; he would have to talk to the elder later. Right now he just really wanted to finish off his shower…

Once back in his own room Arthur's blush had faded a bit, why had Alfred just kissed him? And why would he ask, Arthur had never seen him ask to kiss anyone… And he had seen him with many girls. He was extremely confused yet the thought that maybe Alfred liked him only barely touched the back of his mind. Once he drew on the thought though, it made a bit of sense. If Alfred liked him that would explain why he had kissed him willingly a second time, but still… It didn't make sense to him. He sighed and didn't bother to get dress before walking over to his bed and collapsing onto it. He pulled the covers over his body and sighed heavily he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Once Alfred got out of the shower he spotted Artie's clothes on the ground. He quickly put on a pair of boxers as well as pants before picking up his friends clothes. He walked out of the bathroom and towards the others room, thinking of just dropping off his clothes then going downstairs to watch some TV… When he got there though, he heard Arthur's soft breathing and opened the door slightly. He peered inside and saw the blond was asleep, with the blankets covering up to his waist. Alfred grinned when he spotted the others bare back; he went over wondering what else the other hadn't put on. The dirty blond sunk down onto his bed and moved the blankets a bit, seeing Arthur's bare butt he smiled before shaking his head. He figured he would get the other dressed at least so he wouldn't freeze... Of course, at the back of his mind that wasn't the only reason he had for doing something like this. Pulling back the blankets even more Alfred grabbed Arthur's boxers. He managed to slip the others legs in before the teen stirred, he pulled them up as quickly as he could without waking the other. Arthur shifted again but this time his arms wrapped around the american's waist surprising him greatly. He tried to get up but it seemed like that would only wake the other... Seeing no other choice Alfred moved so that he was actually on the bed before pulling the covers over top of them again, of course it was a bit of a weird angle for the younger teen so he tried to shift down a bit. Surprisingly enough the green eyed teen loosened his grip enough that Alfred could lay down comfortably.

When Arthur woke up he felt warm, he smiled and moved closer to that warmth before realising his arms were wrapped around something. Confused as to what it might be, -seeing as he didn't keep any stuffed toys on his bed like Alfred's brother Matthew- he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Alfred face with a soft smile present on his lips. Naturally he freaked out and pushed the other from his bed before moving to the far edge. Alfred woke up with a start and looked around wide-eyed.

"W-what were you doing in my bed?" Arthur asked flushing bright red.

"Guess you wouldn't remember... Artie you grabbed me when I came in to see you."

Arthur frowned slightly before remembering something. "Bloody hell! I wasn't wearing anything you git!"

"Naw don't worry Artie, I got you covered. Literally, I brought your clothes back from the bathroom and put your boxers on you." He said with a grin.

"You did _what_?" He asked, his eyes wide before he looked down and saw what he had said was true.

"Aw don't freak out on me now Artie! I was just being a great friend! I couldn't just let you freeze to death now could I?"

Arthur sighed heavily, "Well that doesn't explain why you stayed with me..."

"I didn't want to wake you up! Now can you please get over it Artie?" He looked at the clock, "It's still Monday so we don't have to go to school yet, looks like you only took a nap before pushing me out of bed."

"Whatever... Let's go downstairs and get something to eat... You haven't eaten in awhile so you're likely hungry am I right Alfred?" He asked before hearing the other's stomach. "I'll take that as a yes."

The dirty blond teen stood from the ground, still grumbling about being pushed off the bed as he made his way out of the others room and down the stairs. Arthur sighed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. Following after the teen he noticed how the other had already gone to the living room, leaving him to make their food like always. Even though Arthur did all the work, there was never a moment when he felt unappreciated, he actually liked to clean and cook so he didn't mind all too much either. But when Alfred did help it made him smile, seeing the other fumble around for once not knowing what to do and trying not to break everything he touched. He chuckled softly at the thought and went about making lunch.

Alfred peered over his shoulder, looking as his friend hummed as he cooked. He would always hum some random british song he knew and smile as he sung it. He could remember back when he had first heard the other singing, it had been years ago...

_11 years ago- Arthur 8, Alfred 7_

_"...It's a long way to Tipperary,  
It's a long way to go,  
It's a long way to Tipperary,  
To the sweetest girl I know!  
Goodbye Piccadilly!  
Farewell Leicester Square!  
It's a long, long way to Tipperary,  
But my heart's right there!" The small boy sung as he lay in the grass, his eyes shut remembering the words._

_"Where's Tipper- Tipperrany?" Alfred asked climbing down from the tree he was in._

_Arthur blushed as he realised the other has heard him singing. "It's Tippera-ry not Tipperrany." He corrected, his green eyes looking at Alfred._

_"Whatever, where is it?" He asked again impatiently. Even as a kid he held little patience._

_"It's over in Ireland... But why is that the only thing you care about?"_

_"Is there something else I should care about then?"_

_"Um well usually people don't hear my singing... So I'm just surprised you haven't called me really bad yet..."_

_"What? But you're not bad at all! You're better than me that's for sure, I'm not good at remembering the words to the songs." He laughed._

_"But I'm not good Alfred!"_

_"Well whoever says so will have to deal with me cause you're great and that's final!_

_Present_

That had been a long time ago, and since then Arthur had gotten used to singing and humming around him. He still stuck to his word that if anyone called him bad he would deal with them. Now if Alfred asked Arthur would usually sing for him. He sighed softly, what if kissing him had made Arthur hate the younger boy. Alfred sat up quickly hoping that wasn't the case, he looked over at the still humming teen and stood from the couch. Going over to the other he swallowed loudly, "Artie... I have to ask you something..."

"Yes what is it Alfred?" He asked not looking at the blue-eyed teen.

"I wanted to know if... If..."

"If what?" He asked, finally turning to look at him.

"If you..." He said mumbling the last part.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Please speak up Alfrd you know I hate it when you mumble often.

"I said... I wanted to know if you... If you loved me?" He asked blushing bright red as he looked up at the other.

Arthur's eyes widened and he dropped the head of lettuce he had been holding, causing it to roll away from him a bit.

* * *

**Well Cause I'm You Know Sooo Super Nice I Figured I Would Stop Right Here... And Just Kind Of Ya Let You Guys Soak All That Up. Haha I Had Fun Writing This At Like 12:30am. Always A Pleasure. Soon I Will Have More Up .**


End file.
